A Friendship Bond-A Girl Meets World
by Princesslover92
Summary: In this story Maya is in serious trouble for stealing a locket it up to Riley to bail her out again. Will she makes things right or days of crime still continue?


The Friendship Bond-A Girl Meets World Fanfiction Story

By Caroline A. Lobo

It had been five years since Riley and Lucus have first meet. Everyone thougth they wree destined to be the new Cory and Topanga and that so true. Everythinng was going well for them Riley had made a new chapter in her life. She got married to Lucus and became Riley Friar. A few years later they had a beautiful baby girl named Anna. She had dirty brown hair which she inherited from Topanga and hazel eyes from both her Mother and Father. Riley worked part time as daycare teacher and Lucus work as veterian. It was very quiet day in New York City when suddenly the phone rang. "Hi there Mrs. Friar." said police officer on the other side of the line. "Mommy what going on?" asked Anna. "Quiet Anna Mommy on the phone right now." said Riley. "Why don't you go watch Clownaround on tv in the living room?" asked Riley. "Ok, Mommy." said Anna. She ran into the living room to watch her favorite show. Riley smile she was so lucky that she and Lucus had raise a wonderful little girl. "Ma'am are you still there?" said the police officer. "Yes, sorry to keep you waiting I was talking to my daughter." said Riley. As she pick up the phone. "Do you a Miss. Maya Hart? asked the police officer. "You ask any futher questions." said Riley. "What is your name Officer Jim." said the police. "Riley Matthews." said Riley. "Yes I do." said Riley. A little unsure of what was going on. "She is my best friend. said Riley. "Well she stole a locket from a nearby jewelery store." said police officer. Before she could response Riley had a old memory appear. She was a teenager and Maya had stole the exact same locket. When Riley asked her she told her it gift from her Dad. She wanted to keep it because it remind her of the family was whole and not seperated. Luckily she return it back the owners, so this did make sense. "But why steal a locket again?" thought Riley. "Ok, I be right over." said Riley. She hung up the phone. She then Anna with her by the hand. "Mommy, where we going?" asked Anna. "You going to spend some time at Grandpa Cory and Grandma Topanga while Mommy runs a few errands." said Riley. "Will you back soon?" asked Anna. "Yes very soon." said Riley. "I'll be back before you know it sweetie." said Riley. In a few mintues Riley arrived a her parents house. She drop off Anna and explain the sitution to Topanga of what going on. Topanga was shock but agreed to keep her entertain while she was gone.

Once she reach the New York city police department. She walk in and went over to talk to Guard. "Hi there, I am here to see Maya Hart." said Riley. "Second cell on the left ma'am you can miss it." said the police officer. Walk there she saw Maya in though the bars of the cell. Her long curly blonde hair streaming across her shoulders her back hunch againsn't the wall. "Maya." said Riley. "Riley." said Maya. "Maya, why did do this?" asked Riley. Maya look up at her friends tears streaming down her face. She wipe her eyes quickly with her sleeve so they wouldn't start up again. "Because Riley, Sean has done so much for me." said Maya. "He married my Mom, took me in and raise me a s own daughter. said Maya. "I needed the money for the locket to paid for the new computer fro Sean." said Maya. "But the truth is I am also sturggling to a job." said Maya. "Maya, why didn't you tell me?" asked Riley. "Because, I always acted so cool and brag about the fact that doing so well writing more songs for record companys I did not want to think that you or Lucus would pity me so when I really need the money I start to steal I am not proud of it." said Maya. "Maya you know me and Lucus would never pity you." said Riley. "Even though you and Lucus have your differences." said Riley. "I know." said Maya smiling at her friend. She always happy to have best friend around when times of self doubt accord. "Maya when you stole the locket it was not right but I understand why did it." said Riley. "Come on, I will talk to the guard and tell them you problem." said Riley. Riley walk over to the police officer and she camly explain the situation. Unfornately the police officer would listen to reason. So Riley kick his knee and quickly grab the keys and unlock Maya cell and cuffs and keys.

Eventually the danger pass Riley found a amazing job for at Picasso's art gallery. People were amaze of good her artwork really was. In no time she had just enough money to buy the laptop. A few years later Maya fell in love again with Riley's Uncle Josh. They had amazing time recording songs and after a few dates Josh propose to her. They got a married and then Maya gave birth to one daughter name Emma Riley Matthews. Riley was so pleased to here the news. Riley and Maya were grateful that for all the ups and downs things would never change in there world.


End file.
